


Эффект Когане-Макклейна

by fierce_cripple



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: M/M, ангст, драма, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Первая искра, проскочившая между ними после возвращения Кита — неправильная.





	Эффект Когане-Макклейна

_Ты мой серотонин, а не амброзия с нектаром,_  
Я сказал: «Железно всё», но ты — коррозия металла.  
Oxxxymiron — Крокодиловы слёзы

  
  
— Экс-коммандер Кит — разыскиваемый преступник, и его местоположение сейчас никому не известно.  
  
Лэнс вглядывается в лица кадетов — особенно того, что так упорно расспрашивает о Вольтроне, и его товарища. Это отчасти обманка для себя самого — он уже увидел всё, что ему было нужно, он уже понял, что к этим детям подход потребуется особый. Но он продолжает упрямо не смотреть на голограмму за спиной.  
  
Кит. Анфас, профиль.  
  
Носит ли он сейчас свою дурацкую причёску, забывая постричься? Есть ли кому его постричь?  
  
Раньше этим занималась Аллура, потому что их бесстрашному лидеру было плевать, пока отросшая чёлка не начинала мешаться в драке, но Лэнсу так льстит тот единственный раз, когда его допустили к этому.  
  
Это не важно.  
  
Всего лишь глупая шелуха для мысли о том, что Кит может быть уже мёртв, а они даже не узнают об этом сразу.  
  
Он, по крайней мере.  
  
Пидж-то, кажется, едва ли не телепатически осведомляется о самочувствии пилотов.  
  
Малой вскакивает на ноги и принимается громко возмущаться. Лэнс даже не уверен, кого он — Дэниел — напоминает ему больше — Кита или его самого?  
  
— Как вы и остальные члены команды могли просто отвернуться от коммандера Кита и Вольтрона?  
  
О. Ну, мальчик, это было не просто.  
  
— Вольтрон — всего лишь механизм… — начинает Лэнс заученный и вымученный монолог.  
  
Лжец, лжец, лжец.  
  
Обо всём этим детям он расскажет позже. С Пиджем он познакомит их позже. Ханк тоже будет красоваться перед ними не сейчас.  
  
Кит… Возможно, когда-нибудь они ещё встретятся. Он надеется. Но он сам не видел его долгих два года. Два года, изменивших всё.  
  
А пока…  
  
— Довольно! Ты идёшь со мной. И ты тоже.  
  
Остаётся надеяться, что его природная чуйка всё такая же сильная.  
  


***

  
  
Страшно ноет сломанная рука, но Лэнс привычно не обращает внимания — то не первый и не последний раз.  
  
— Эй, Кит, я хочу представить тебя моему новому герою.  
  
Кит скользит по самому Лэнсу равнодушным взглядом ( _больно, больно_ ) и смотрит на Дэниела. Они неуловимо похожи, и ничего странного в том, что малой хочет стать пилотом чёрного льва.  
  
Он хочет стать пилотом чёрного, а придётся править красным, и эта мысль пугает Лэнса до чёртиков. Он ещё не готов уйти в тень, ещё не готов сдать свой пост.  
  
Кит вот до смерти будет вести за собой остальных, и беда лишь одна — перед ним все равны, даже те, кто раньше равными не были.  
  
Тогда, два года назад, когда львы вышли из-под контроля и открыли огонь по мирным жителям, Кит первым бросился в пекло. Лэнс хотел отправиться с ним, но Кит — Кит их чёртов вечный одиночка, и он попросил — нет, приказал Лэнсу остаться.  
  
У тебя отлично выйдет сыграть предателя, сказал тогда он.  
  
Это ударило куда-то сквозь солнечное сплетение, но Лэнсу пришлось стиснуть зубы и отступить. Теперь ему кажется, что в тот день он потерял всё.  
  
Всё, что успело едва зародиться между ними, протянуться тонкой нитью, укрепить их и без того безусловную связь. Это было нечто, выросшее из вечной борьбы и ставшее единством. Им казалось, что у них полно времени, но времени не было никогда.  
  
И их встреча — прохладная, без доли старой едва уловимой нежности — лишь свидетельство того, что время уже упущено.  
  
Лэнс кладёт ладонь здоровой руки на плечо Дэниела, криво улыбается и пытается поймать взгляд Кита, но Кит не смотрит на него.  
  
Совсем.  
  


***

  
  
Первая искра, проскочившая между ними после возвращения Кита — неправильная.  
  
Это спарринг, конечно, всё выросло из борьбы и в ней же должно разрешиться.  
  
Их мистер благородство отточил за два года в поле навык владения мечом, но и Лэнс в тылу и под прикрытием даром времени не терял.  
  
Под вольткомом жжёт кожу, и это приятно куда больше, чем не, а вот когда бок обжигает меч Кита — это уже не так здорово. Кит моментально останавливается и хмурится, и протягивает ладонь, предлагая помощь, но подчиняясь какому-то дурацкому порыву, Лэнс бьёт его по руке.  
  
Он прекрасно видит, что Кит вернулся не до конца.  
  
Он слишком долго был один, и ещё — слишком надолго оставил Лэнса. И тот не просто не может — не хочет это умалчивать.  
  
Он знает, что Кит не способен понять, в чём проблема. Знает, но уже не может остановиться.  
  
Кит делает шаг назад, и Лэнс поднимается на ноги, отталкиваясь от пола недавно зажившей рукой. Больно, мерзко, ноюще больно, и это — на самом деле не про руку. Про Лэнса в целом.  
  
Он идёт трещинами и едва ли надёжен, но ему приходится, приходится ежедневно, потому что помимо гонок за Лотором на их совести теперь ещё трое детей. И пусть эти дети порой будут поумнее их самих в том же возрасте, Лэнс не имеет права сдавать.  
  
На поле боя и перед ними — не имеет. А перед Китом ему хочется бросить вольтком на ринг и поднять белый флаг, даже если делать это придётся игрой в шарады.  
  
Лэнс сдаётся, он повержен, изувечен. Он так хочет вернуть то, что на деле не успело случиться между ними.  
  
Кит встаёт в боевую стойку.  
  
Он снова понимает всё не так.  
  


***

  
  
В тот момент, когда Лэнс становится головой, всё меняется очень сильно.  
  
Он не знал — не мог знать, ведь Кит никогда не рассказывал — что голова Вольтрона ощущает всё, но и отдаётся в той же мере. Это хреновое чувство, потому что глубоко внутри Лэнс не в силах понять — сдерживается ли Кит, чтобы команде не прилетало всем его подавленным гневом, или же он просто ни черта не чувствует.  
  
Лэнс же ощущает, и как Аллура закатывает глаза, и как Ханк кривится, а Пидж — сжимает пальцы на рычагах.  
  
Кит. Просто. Не. Реагирует.  
  
Это приводит в ярость, он такой холодный, в нём нет ни черта от человека, которого Лэнс полюбил. Или же в нём этого стало слишком много?  
  
Так или иначе, Лэнс формирует своё оружие (конечно же, пистолеты), и думать о том, что Кит теперь его правая рука — неожиданно приятно.  
  
Лэнс отлично стреляет с обеих, чёртова македонская стрельба.  
  
Лэнс знает название лишь потому, что Пидж неизменно и неизбежно одержим историей Земли.  
  
На секунду становится стыдно, что сам Лэнс ни черта не знает о Балто — и тут же он ощущает эхо: Аллуре тоже неловко, Ханк на редкость самодоволен в своём близком знакомстве с родной планетой Пиджа, Пидж — посмеивается и говорит, что даже если бы Лэнс попробовал что-то узнать, то соваться на планету ниндзя было бы хреновой идеей.  
  
Кит молчит.  
  
Кит молчит по всем фронтам, мёртвая тишина эфира. Он уступает и прогибается, и работает, как следует, но его, чёрт возьми, здесь нет, он так и не вернулся до конца, так и не вернулся домой.  
  
И хрена с два Лэнса устроит объяснение о том, что Арус ему не дом.  
  
Для него самого дом уже года три как там, где Кит.  
  
Но Лэнс вслушивается в тишину, и понимает, что его дома больше нет.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты даже не стараешься.  
  
Это первая претензия от Кита, и ещё месяц назад Лэнс бы порадовался, но теперь — будем честны. Ему плевать.  
  
— И что?  
  
Им всем здесь осталось недолго, Пидж — Лэнс точно это знает — скоро сдаст кресло Винсенту, и его самого вот-вот подвинет Дэниел, и в этом уже даже нет трагедии, чёрт, это просто жизнь. Смена поколений. Это нормально, не так ли? Дэниел связан с Винсентом. Как и должно быть.  
  
Может, они потому и развалились, что связь Кита с Лэнсом всем им лишь причудилась.  
  
— Я помню тебя другим, Лэнс. Где твоя отдача?  
  
Ах, вот оно что. Одиссей — спасибо дразнящемуся Пиджу, Лэнс может найти подобие в историях — плывя один-одинёшенек на своём утлом плоту, завидел родные земли, но не узнал их в упор.  
  
Стоило ожидать.  
  
Лэнс далёк от представлений Кита о нём, но то и к лучшему.  
  
— Знаешь, как говорят? Хочешь отдачи — запишись на уроки стрельбы.  
  
Кит хмурится и перегораживает Лэнсу выход.  
  
— Так не пойдёт.  
  
— А как, ты думаешь, пойдёт? — взрывается Лэнс и толкает Кита в грудь.  
  
Тот влетает спиной в стену, но не пытается сопротивляться, только смотрит угрюмо исподлобья, и это.  
  
Это вообще первый его взгляд в глаза.  
  
Боже, Лэнс успел забыть их цвет.  
  
Это предсказуемо, но от того не менее больно. Слишком не хочется думать, что Кит, который всё это время в своём неповторимом занудном стиле делает вид, что всё в порядке, просто ни черта не замечает.  
  
Это так глупо.  
  
В глубине души им навсегда едва за двадцать, как когда они впервые увидели львов и понятия не имели, что ждёт их.  
  
Может, всё дело в том, что раньше их совместное будущее ненавязчиво маячило впереди — причём у всех — и подразумевалось по умолчанию.  
  
Теперь же у них нет ничего, и это ожидаемо, но от того не менее горько.  
  
Лэнс тяжело вздыхает, замирая напротив Кита.  
  
Если Лэнсу не чудится, то в глазах Кита сидит застывшая тоска — чистое отражение его собственной.  
  
Ладно.  
  
Может быть, Лэнс тоже вернулся не совсем.  
  


***

  
  
Лэнс сидит перед синим и молчит.  
  
Не то чтобы это типично для них, но сказать бывшему напарнику Лэнсу нечего, и это даже не совсем про льва.  
  
Над стеклом толщиной в две его кисти проплывают рыбы. Пока Свен был с ними — было проще. Всё было яснее и прозрачнее, как чистейшая вода, которой и должен быть пилот синего льва. Но после гибели Свена только к Лэнсу огонь не остался глух, и две разрушительных стихии сплелись в одну.  
  
Дай потоку брешь — и он снесёт плотину.  
  
Жаль только, с Китом не работает.  
  
Позади раздаются мерные шаги — он звучит спокойнее, чем наверняка выглядит. Лэнс не оглядывается, и это дело принципа, ведь глобально — Кит не оглядывается тоже. Он к чёрту выкинул даже то немногое, что им оставалось.  
  
Лэнс и не заметил, как все синие шмотки сменились красными.  
  
Вода очищает, за этим он и пришёл в ангар. Видимо, очищения хочет не только он.  
  
Всё было так просто, когда они были юными.  
  
Кит почти бесшумно опускается рядом и тоже смотрит на безответного льва.  
  
Они с Лэнсом не соприкасаются коленями, локтями, не переглядываются, но это и не нужно.  
  
В этой тишине — больше, чем они сказали друг другу за всё это чёртово время.  
  
— Ты… хорошо стараешься, — очевидно сквозь силу выдавливает из себя Кит.  
  
Лэнс фыркает и поводит плечами.  
  
— А ты — дерьмово.  
  
— Справедливо.  
  
Кит улыбается, и Лэнс видит это краем глаза, а потом откидывается на локтях. После и вовсе ложится на холодный пол ангара синего, глядя в стеклянный потолок. Над ними толща воды, тяжёлая и безнадёжная, как эти два года порознь.  
  
Кит ложится рядом, сцепляет руки в замок на животе.  
  
— Но у тебя получится лучше. Всегда получалось, — лениво роняет Лэнс.  
  
Кит дёргает плечом, задевая Лэнса и будто боязливо замирая на долю секунды. Тут же расслабляется и поворачивает голову к нему.  
  
— Я постараюсь.  
  
Лэнс не успевает взглянуть на него в ответ — от ворот раздаётся тихий смешок. Пидж не подходит ближе, только констатирует:  
  
— Я уж думал, придётся вас в кладовке запереть. Вы же так на Земле конфликты разрешаете, да? Хорошо, что не пришлось, а то я не знаю, сколько земляне держатся без еды.  
  
— Ты это знаешь лучше всех нас, — хохочет Лэнс, закрывая глаза. — Ты вспоминаешь о том, что ты с Балто, только когда тебе удобно.  
  
— Или когда ваши задницы может спасти лишь гениальный ниндзя, — фыркает Пидж. — Я хотел позвать вас на облёт, но думаю, Дэниел и Лармина справятся сами. Так ведь?  
  
— Ага, — неожиданно для себя отвечает Лэнс, наконец поворачиваясь к Киту. — Один патруль я могу им уступить.  
  
— Мы можем, — добавляет Кит.  
  
Пидж снова смеётся.


End file.
